Depression
by Vampirexgodess
Summary: Amu looks like an ordinary, cute girl with a good sense of fashion. When she falls for the popular player, Ikuto, she seems to have jealous take over her. Ikuto soon finds out how Amu really is. Will he still accept her? Click to find out. ;D -AMUTO-
1. First time Meet

**Me: So yeah... I've decided to discontinue Accidently in Love because I couldn't really relate to the plot. So it was pretty hard and confusing. Dx Anyways, this story actually happened with me. Not excatly like this because I added a little Shugo Chara-ness to it, but the basic thing happened. And the Tadase thing happened to me as well. D: Which scares meee~**

**Ikuto: Okay, shut up and get on with the story! e.e**

**Me: Bitch. Dx  
**

**Amu: Erm... ANYWAYS. Suki doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters, Peach-pit does. cx**

**xxxxxxxx  
**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone alarm. It was vibrating, but it was loud enough for me to wake up to. It's now 5:00am and I'm straightening my hair. Of course, with me, it just _has_ to be perfect. After I finally get it as straight as I can, I add hairspray, gel, mousse, and anything else I can to make my hair stay straight and add volume. All of that usually takes me about an hour and a half up to two hours. So right now, it's 6:48am. so now I can chose what to wear. In my school, we usually wear uniforms, which are pretty lame. But I spice things up with my uniform to make it more cute. Anyways, today, Monday, is a civvies day. Meaning we get to wear whatever we want, as long as it isn't anything slutty. So, I've decided to wear something epically amazing. I went with my black skinny jeans and a hot-pink shirt. Over that, I added a cute grey vest, and over that, I added a hot-pink tie. Then, on my skinny jeans, I put on a pair of hot-pink leg-warmers and for my arms, cute grey arm warmers. Oh, and of course, my sexy black pimp hat. Yes, I do over do it sometimes. But hey, I'm just happy that we get to wear something else for a change.

Anyways, finally after all that, I brushed my teeth and put on my regular makeup which consists of thin black eyeliner, light mascara, toned-down white eyeshadow, a bit of foundation under my eyes, and a drop of lip gloss. Yes sirree, I looked cute indeed. So now, it's 8:38am and it's time to get my ass to the bus stop. I grabbed my IPod, slipped into my black converse, and ran off. It took about 5 minutes to get there, and when I did I saw my best friend, Rima. We haven't been friends for 4 years or anything, but I still love her. She's so adorable!

"Hey babe!" I shouted to her from the distance.

"Amu, love~" She sang and ran up to me to give me a giant bear hug.

We talked about stupid things like homework and our High school until the bus came. Unfortunately, we didn't sit beside each other since there were no empty seats, so we sat next to random people but close together so we could still talk about God knows what.

As we got to school, the bell rang just in time and I ran to my period one class. French. Ew. The language is okay, but _learning_ the language is a pain in my ass.

You see, I used to have French class the second period. But being the idiot I am, I figured I might as well take Applied french since I'll only be learning it for this last year in grade 9. Also, I hated the teacher. She was a complete bitch who always gave you attitude. I wanted to puke everytime I saw her face. But guess what happened? When I switched to Applied French, I still had that stupid teacher. You know, I was hoping that I'd get away from her by switching classes. But no, I'm still stuck with her. And because of switching French class, I also had to switch up my English and Science class. I liked my old science teacher, he was fun. Now I have some other random chick who I haven't met yet, since my schedule got re-arranged yesterday.

Anyways, moving on. I sit next to this random guy, Kairi. He's pretty weird, but a good friend. Kind of nerdy, though. Why is he in applied french? I'm not sure. But he kind of flirts me with and calls me his 'girlfriend', which of course, creeps me out.

So anyways, French class is a pain and I ended up falling asleep halfway through the class. The teacher didn't give a rats ass, so it was all good. And then the bell rang, which woke me up from me nice dream of... You don't want to know. (xD)

So I skipped off to English, which was an Academic class. I love it, though. It's really fun, and my teachers' fun as well. Currently, we're studying a book called, "Sketches" Which is about homeless teens. It's really good, and the class is amazing. Except for this one kid, Tadase, who follows me around like a puppy.

"I like your hair today" I heard a voice say to me. Oh ew.

"Er... Thanks?" I rolled my eyes. Man, he's so creepy. I shuddered.

"So... Are you going out with any-" I interrupted him.

"Don't even try asking me out, dude." And I walked away. What did he do? He followed me of course.

"Get back to your seat, class is starting!" I spazzed at him and ran to my desk as well. Thank god, he sits at the opposite end as me. But that doesn't stop him from staring at me. I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye and it makes me wonder if this idiot stalks me as well or something. Right then, I wanted to puke. But I kept it all in and ended up puking a bit in my mouth. Not even kidding you.

After getting long, hard stares from Tadase, lectures from the teacher, and a few jokes from the class, the class ended and the bell rang. Now, Science class...

I watched inside to look for an empty desk, and the only empty one I could find was next to this cute guy. I walked over there and blushed as I sat down. I looked a little bit to my right to look at him, and he was staring at me. Not the creepy stares that Tadase gave me. No sir, these were hot stares of curiousness.

"Alright, listen up!" The blond teacher yelled. I swear, when I walked pass that teacher, she smelled like hardcore smoke, it made me want to gag.

"Today, we're going to be doing a lab report on viscosity. Get into groups of 5, and for each group, you will get 6 different liquids and you have to find out which ones are the heaviest and the lightest." I knew a few people from this class, and Rima was in here, too. So I got into a group which had Rima, yaya, Nadeshiko and her twin, Nagehiko, and me. (Yes, I know. Nadeshiko and Nagehiko are the same person. But I've decided to make the really twins ;D)

So we started on the lab, and I was quickly writing down the order of which ones are the heaviest and lightest liquids. Then the guy looked past my shoulder, I believe his name is Ikuto, and he said, "Hah, you're the first girl that I've met who has messy writing." And of course, I blushed. "Shut up!" And I heard him chuckle.

"Why're you blushing" Asked Yaya.

"I am not!" I hid my face even more to hide my deep red blush forming on my face.

"Ehh... You so are!" Giggled Nadeshiko, as she moved my hair out of the way to see my cheeks.

"Guys, leave her alone." Laughed Nagehiko.

I swear, I wanted to stab myself. This is so embarrassing! Anyways, after the lab, we were all seated back and I sat next to him again.

"Those are pretty rad."

"What are?"

"Those things on your hands" He means my arm warmers? What the hell?

"You mean these?" I held up my arms to show him and he nodded. And so now, he's poking at me to let him wear one. I swear, he's cute, but annoying. So I chucked one at him face and he put it on. Next thing I know, he's showing his friends and telling them how amazing it is. How old is he? 8? I just rolled my eyes and continued my work. But I couldn't even concentrate with him nagging on about if he could keep it or not. Of course, I told him hell no, but does that make him shut up? No my friend, it does not.

After finally finishing my work, we had free time to do whatever we wanted, so I grabbed my chair to form a group with Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Nagehiko. We talked of course, until one of Ikuto's friends poked me in the side, causing me to scream and said, "Just so you know, Ikuto likes you." Now you can guess what happened. I blushed of course. Then I hear Ikuto saying "Shut up, you idiot!" And he smacked him on the head. To finally end my embarassment, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I ran out of class and grabbed 10$ from my locker to buy food from the cafeteria. When I came out with pizza in one hand and chocolate milk in the other, Rima tackled me and said "So what was that all about with Ikuto? Hmmmm?!" Man, can't she just lay off? I JUST MET THE GUY.

"N-Nothing! I swear!" I stuttered.

"Lies! You two should so go out!" She started flailing and jumping up and down. God, she's annoying.

"No! No we shouldn't, now shut up and let's grab a seat!"

After lunch, we walked around the hallways and talked. About what? Ikuto of course. She couldn't shut up about the subject! I wanted to strangle her. As much as I love her, she annoys me.

And then, he came. I was un-aware of his presence though, because I was facing my locker, getting books out for Religion class which was in 10 minutes. So anyways, he comes from behind me and he zapps my sides, making me scream in a high-pitched voice. But I could feel it being for then just a zapp on the sides. I felt him grab me as well and press me against him, like a hug. I couldn't help but smile. It's pretty stupid how I'm smiling at this and I just met him like an hour ago. What the hell is wrong with me?!

So of course, Rima comes and again starts with how Ikuto, the hottest guy in school, has the hots for me. Ah shit, now girls are going to tackle me down and threaten me to leave Ikuto along. Yayyy~

Not.

So Religion class came and I got class with one of Ikuto's friend, Kuukai. Kuukai was one hot bastard. He plays soccer, and he's hot. That's like, epic win. So he sees me and wink's at me. Me! What the fuckkk?

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked me in a low, hot voice. I wanted to faint.

I just stared at him, though.

"Hello? You okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine. I'm Hinamori Amu, you must be Souma Kuukai?" I asked. He nodded and said,

"So, you're the one Ikuto likes. Hm, I can see why." And he winked at me again. Oh my god, I'm sure I'll faint right here!

"Uhh... Yeah, anyways." I went to my desk and waited for class to start. And when class started, I died of boredom. Honestly, I'm an Athiest. No use for Religion class for me.

Anyways, I'm to lazy to explain to you what happened in Religion class, but it's boring so you won't care. So class ended and it was time to go home. I crawled onto mine and Rima's bus, waiting for us to take off. Then I see Ikuto coming on this bus! And he sits right infront of me and Rima, which makes Rima nudge me and wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So..." He turned around to face me.

"You come on this bus, hm? I never saw you here before."

"That's because you never noticed me, nor did you know who I am."

"Ah, of course. I was missing out on a lot, then." He smiled and turned back to face the front. Then I saw Kuukai sit next to Ikuto, and then he turned to me as well.

"So you come onto this bus, huh?" He smirked.

Ikuto saw Kuukai smirking at me so he punched him in the guts, making Kuukai face the front again. I laughed quietly. And then it turns out that me and Ikuto are alone when we walk him. We're the only two people that walk straight ahead, while everyone else walked left or right. Alone. With him...

He smirked at me and I blushed. "You seem to blush a lot."

"U-Uh... No I don't!" I tried to hid my face again but failed. He stopped and grabbed me by the chin and whispered, "Liar."

His face was only an inch close to mine, causing my heart to beat like it was about to explode. Man, one minute this guy acts like an 8 year old, the next minute he's like... This.

"Why...?" I asked.

"Why what?" He whispered.

"Why do you do this to me?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Because... I'm interested in you." Oh my god, shoot me now. That was so sweet! Then I heard him laughing and I kicked his leg and ran away. God, I'm such a coward. Why the fuck did I run away?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: CLIFFYYY~**


	2. Ignored

**Me: 'Kay, well you see. I already got a few reviews telling me to update soon. So I felt like doing it now. xD This story really lets me let out a few things, so I'm happy to make another chapter. x3**

**Amu: Well then... Can I have Tadase instead of Ikuto**

**Me: No. e.e**

**Amu: Why not?!**

**Ikuto: Because he's a fag-bag -cuddles-**

**Me: x3 So cuteee~ Anyways, I don't own anything. Peach-pit does. **

**xxxxxxx**

Why the hell did I run away? Did I expect him to be 'intersted' in me? No I do not! I don't love this guy, I just met him. So... Why did I run?

"Amu!" I heard him call after me. But I didn't stop, I just ran all the way back home and me my mom questioned why I'm so out of breath. My best answer was that "I decided to jog for exercise". Yeah, nice.

I run upstairs and log onto MSN. I saw that Rima and Nadeshiko were online. Knowing Rima, she'd tease me about it and the bother me at school. So i've decided to tell Nadeshiko what happened. Sure, she teases me. But not as much. So it turns out that she thinks that Ikuto REALLY likes me, but he's to much of a coward to really tell me without pretending it's a joke. Ikuto a coward? Well that's gay.

**-One week later in French Class-**

"So... Do you like Ikuto-sama?" Asked Kairi. Oh god, not him too.

"Why do you ask?" I eyes him suspiciously.

"Well... No reason. Just curious."

"Well then. No I don't." I replied in a cold tone.

He just shrugged and continues paying attention to the teacher, while I continued to doodle in my notebook, which consists of hearts with 'Ikuto' written in it. Keep in mind that I wasn't aware of what I was doing, so I don't actually like him!

**-English Class-**

"So Amu..." Oh God. Are you kidding me? How does this guy manage to sit next to my seat when he sits on the other side? Oh well, she'll send him back when she realizes he's in the wrong spot.

"What?" I asked, bitterly.

"Do you like Ikuto?" ... Dude.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I stood up from my chair. My face red, boiling in anger. Why the fuck was everyone asking me this?!

Then I looked around and all eyes were on me. My teachers facial expression was literally like this, "o.o".

"Ah... Gomennasai... Please continue." I sat back down, and then the teacher noticed Tadase was not in his assigned seat, so she sent him back. But before he went, he sent me a kiss. Not like, kissed his hand and blew to me. No, more like kissing the air in my direction. And you see, ladies and gentleman. This is why I think he stalks me.

**-Science Class-**

I waltzed into the room to see that the desks has been re-arranged. I found out I sit in the very right side of the class, while Ikuto sits at the very right side of the class. Next to me was Saaya. Man, I wanted to peel off her face with the back of a hammer. She was all gooey-eyes with Ikuto, it really pisses me off. So the whole time in class, I kept death glaring Saaya, while she kept daydreaming about Ikuto. I swear, I was about to strangle her with the laptop cord or something. I wish she just _died_ a horrible and painful dead.

I growled without knowing and the whole class looked at me. Great, another full attention from the class. Everyone was looking at me like if I'm the biggest freak in the world! Usually, people look up to me, now they think I'm some weirdo on crack or something. Except Ikuto, who just smirked at me. Eventually, they all went back to their chatting. But mostly you could hear Saaya's and Ikuto's voice. So the teacher made Saaya and Ikuto switch spots and so now, Ikuto was sitting next to me again. Then I think his hormones just exploded or something, because all I could hear is him whispering "I want you. And you know you want me" to me. It was actually pretty scary. Then he's touching my thighs, close to my pussy. Which scared me even more! And then he wanted to show me his penis and make me touch it! WHICH SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME.

I didn't think Ikuto would be that much of a pervert! I was scared for my life, and so I decided to fight back and I said, "You don't want me."

"Yes I do..." Was his reply.

"No you don't. You don't know anything about me!" I wanted to cry. I knew that the only reason he likes me is because of my looks. It's true, he doesn't know anything about me. Me on the other hand, I've come to know that he really studies and tries when he wants to, he's funny, sweet, and all that crap. But me? I tend to hide who I am. And who I really am is a scary person he doesn't want to be with.

"I know enough. But you also look like the kind of girl who would know what she's doing." Know what I'm doing? Okay, ew.

"How about I tell you a little bit about me." He shrugges and leaned in, like if he was suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Alright. I hate children, I wish everyone would die from the Swine Flu or something. But sometimes, I want to kill people with my own two hands. Horror movies are like comedy to me. I get jealous really easily. I hate my brother, which is why I'm happy he moved away. I hate animals. And lastly, I hate you." The last part wasn't supposed to come out... Because it wasn't true! I was just mad.

"... Is there anything you like?" That was a good question...

"I think so. Hmm... I like cake. Anime is pretty amazing. I love going to anime conventions. I love cosplaying. I like to read and make up stories. I like you-" No wait! That last part wasn't supposed to come out either!

"So do you hate me or love me?" He smirked.

"Love? I never said love! I said _like_! Which I don't!" I glared at him. God, why does he always do this to me. I just want to dig nails into his head to make him shut up.

"So, what are you thinking about right now." And he continued caressing my thighs. Ugh, bitch.

"I'm thinking that you're a bitch and that I should dig nails into your head." And all he did was laugh. He thought I was joking? Hah. But it doesn't make sense. I want to kill him, yet I wish he was alive forever. Weird.

Anyways, by the end of class, I saw Saaya and Ikuto hugging. I had to hold back my tears so I ran out of class and into the washroom. There, I cried to my hearts content. But you see, I have no reason to be sad... Okay, I admitt it. I'm a little jealous. So I cleaned myself up after my little sob, and went to buy some lunch.

"Where were you?" Asked Rima.

"Hm? Oh, In the washroom."

"That long? She eyed me. Oh geez. Now she's gonna be onto me.

"Just leave her alone, Rima. Stop harrassing the poor girl." Nadeshiko giggled. And I mouth 'thank you' to her.

So after, we took our usual strole in the hallways, talking. And again, like everyday, we see Ikuto. He looks at me and laughs to his friends, "Look guys, it's the obsessive-murderer freak I was telling you about." I knew this was going to happen. I walked up to his and grab him by his collar "What did you call me, man-whore?" I spat. "Woah, easy. I'm just playing around." He replied, calmly. I let him go and walked away, more depressed then ever. I knew it. This is why I hide who I really am. I can't let people know what goes on my mind, or else this happens. I think I need therapy.

**-Religion Class-**

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. And of course, Kuukai comes in and sits next to me for whatever reason.

"So Amu. I heard that you wanna kill people through Ikuto." I hate him...

"Really now?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, and I think it's fine. I used to think like that as well."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. So I'm not the only freak out there!

"No." He laughed and went back to his seat.

I rolled my eyes and showed him the finger. This is all Ikuto's fault. He's like all of the populare jerks. He gossips, talks behind peoples back, and gets over girls pretty quickly. Which really pisses me off about him. Yes, he is unbelievable sexy, but he's a bitch, a mother-fucker, a douche-bag, a bastard. All those things. And so, now I wish he died. Not lived. DIED. He and Saaya can die fucking eachother to death or something.

Anyways, after class ended and it was time to go on the bus, I ended up sitting with some stranger and Rima was far away from me since we didn't have much of a choice to were we can sit. So the ride was quite. Until me and Ikuto were walking alone. I put my headphones in my ear and listened to my IPod. Then I faintly heard Ikuto's voice. I took off my headphones and looked behind me. I saw him, showed him the finger as well and put my headphones back on. And I just ignored him.


	3. Authors Note

**Okay guys, this is not a chapter! It's a note saying how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a while. ANYWAYS, I am /really/ sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to update in a wekk or so. The reason for this is because ANIME NORTH (which is like the biggest anime convention in Canada) is coming and my friends and I are going on Saturday. So I was trying to finish my cosplay before the anime con, and I'm still not done. Dx**

**Lawl, I'm being Lucy from Elfen Lied. I have my horns and wig finished. ='D The dress part was pretty easy. Now all I have to do is but the socks and shirt. Most likly, they'll only have the shirt in white so I have to dye it pink. Okay, enough yapping, that's all I wanted to say. OH AND ALSO my friend's sleeping over after the con so I'll get the chance to updat on... Monday maybe. I might on Sunday. o:  
**


End file.
